Pitch Perfect One Shots
by BardenBellatrix
Summary: Collection of one-shots with multiple different ships (Ship Names will be at the start of the chapter) If you want me to write one in particular drop me a message/ review, here or on Tumblr (BardenBellatrix) Thanks for Reading!
1. Movie Night

**STAUBREY**

It was movie night in the Bella house and the girls congregated in the small living room at the front of the house. As it was Stacies choice, Chloe had been anxious about what they would be watching, Stacie being known for enjoying horrors more than any other genre.

The tall brunette had chosen The Conjuring after the other girls had all opposed to watching another Saw movie, much to the Med Students dismay.

Aubrey and Chloe returned to join the other girls after retrieving enough blankets to cover the Bellas and handing them out to pairs of girls scattered around the room.

Beca sat at one end of the sofa, Stacie and the other, a gap left between them for the redhead and blonde that had just returned. Fat Amy resided in a bean bag chair, Jessica and Ashley curled up into each other on the love seat in the corner. Flo, Cynthia Rose and Emily lay on the floor while Lillie decided to sit cross-legged on the small wooden table, next to Jessica and Ashley.

Chloe bounced eagerly over to the space beside Beca and fell gracefully beside her, almost landing on top of the small brunette, before wrapping a blanket around the pair.

Aubrey tentatively placed herself in between Chloe and Stacie but still shared a blanket with her, trying to maintain some sort of distance between herself and the lengthy girl beside her, trusting neither of them to sit peacefully for the full length of the movie.

About an hour into the movie Aubrey had gravitated closer to the taller girl beside her in an attempt to hide from the offending images on screen. And had ended up nearly sitting on Stacie's lap.

Stacie, knowing the movie well, had anticipated a jump scare and positioned her hand above Aubrey's mid-thigh, below the blanket so it would remain hidden from the other girl's views. And as expected a few short seconds later a high pitched scream had caused Aubrey to jump, her legs lifting off the sofa and driving her right thigh directly into stacies hand.

Stacie kept her eyes trained forward while Aubrey glanced sideways, knowing what the girl was like. Heat rose up along the back of her neck and the hairs following the path rising with it. Her legs parted slightly and Stacie smirked at the power she currently had over the older blonde.

Slowly, Aubrey lowered her leg back down to the sofa, Stacie's hand remaining firmly on the blondes thigh. Another 5 minutes had passed before Stacie started moving her fingers in small circles, followed by lightly trailing them up to the seam of Aubrey's shorts and back down again.

As time progressed Stacie started each path further up the Blonde's leg and slowly started to tease further under her shorts. She finally reached a small piece of fabric, which the taller girl's fingers expertly moved aside and began to run the tips of her fingers from the girl's opening to her clit and back down again, whispering into Aubrey's ear " **you know how fucking sexy it is, me being to close to fucking you while everyone else sits 2 feet away, and they don't even suspect anything** "

Aubrey was visibly fidgeting, the heat had crept up her neck and into her face. Her pupils had become so dark with arousal you would've assumed they were naturally black had you not seen the piercing blue before. " **you okay there bree?** " Chloe's voice floated from the other end of the sofa the 4 were sharing. Noticing that her best friend was biting her lip so harshly it was almost bleeding and Aubrey turned to face the Redhead not hearing what had been said to her.

" **Yeah, you're looking a little flustered there** " came a softer voice the other side of the girl and Aubrey snapped her head round pleading silently to the girl to at least cease the ministrations that her hands still were performing to allow Aubrey to form a sentence to defend herself in front of the Bellas who had no idea what was currently happening below the blanket. But Stacie only continued, and Aubrey was left wondering how the girl could move so little but make Aubrey feels so much.

Coming back to her senses Aubrey stood quickly, Stacie barely being able to remove her hand in time, before stating " **I'm not feeling well so I think I'll just head to bed** " swiftly climbing to the stairs to the room she shared with Chloe.

Knowing there was 5 minutes, at most, left of the movie Stacie remained seated, not wanting to raise any suspicion. Before the movie ended Stacie had texted Chloe and Beca asking if they would stay to help her clean up and allow the other bellas to head to bed.

Once the film had ended Beca, Chloe and Stacie began to clean up, the other bellas heading to bed, and Amy slipping out the door hoping she hadn't been noticed. Beca questioned Stacie as to why she had made them clean up everyone else's mess and Stacie turned to the petite brunette stating " **I need you pair to sleep in becas room tonight, Fat Amy's gone over to see Bumper and I want some time with Aubrey** " a smirk playing at her lips.

Beca began to question it before Chloe cut her off with a whisper in her ear that Stacie couldn't hear but she _had_ seen how the small brunette's eyes had turned several shades darker before the two girls said goodnight to Stacie and a wink from Chloe before the 2 girls scrambled to Beca's room on the third floor

Aubrey's back faced the door as she heard it opened and tried to fake sleeping, hoping Chloe wouldn't question her about what had happened earlier. Soft footsteps moved across the floor, getting closer to the bed occupied by the Blonde before Aubrey felt her bed dip. " **Chloe?** " Aubrey asked quietly " **guess again beautiful** " Stacie replied while planning her hand on Aubrey's waist, turning the girl over the face her.

Aubrey smiled warmly at the brunette before beginning to close that space between them before their lips met and for the first time Stacie knew what all those sappy love films that Aubrey had made her watch meant when they talked about fireworks.

The girls pulled apart, foreheads still resting against each other. Aubrey lifted her hand to Stacie's face and ran her thumb along the brunettes cheekbone. " **You know, you sort of owe me for earlier** " Aubrey whispered into Stacie's ear, her tongue darting out to lick along the shell of the taller girl's ear.

Stacie had audibly gasped at this and shivered before pushing Aubrey onto her back and straddling her. The taller girl leant over the girl below her and replied " **I think I can sort something out** " quickly capturing the other girl's lips, taking no time to part her lips with her tongue.

The two battled for dominance in their searing kiss, neither winning, until Aubrey felt Stacie's hands slip underneath her top and scratch lightly at the muscles she had found there.

Determined not to be outdone Aubrey's hands began running up and down the taller girl's legs, her thumb brushing underneath the underwear the brunette had worn, moaning into the girl above her at the knowledge there was only a thin barrier separating the two girls.

Feeling, rather than hearing Aubrey moan had sent Stacie's arousal into overdrive and she lowered her lips to the Blonde's neck, latching onto her pulse point and biting hard to marking the girl as hers, only letting up on Aubrey's neck when she felt the hips below her begin to rock and heard the girl's breaths becoming more laboured.

The taller girl sat back and pulled her own top off, revealing that she was not wearing a bra. Taking Aubrey's hands to place them on her chest Stacie couldn't help but moan at the contact and arch her back, essentially leaning into the older girl " **fuck Bree, I need you** "

Aubrey felt a wetness pool in her underwear before she sat up, still palming Stacies breasts and bit into Stacies collarbones multiple times to return the favour that brunette had previously given her.

Eventually Stacie helped Aubrey remove her Top and bra and the two lay back down, Stacie playing with Aubrey's soft mounds and the blonde's hands kneading the taller girl's ass, fingers playing with the remaining piece of fabric the younger girl still had.

Aubrey moved her hands to Stacies hips, playing with the band of fabric while breaking their kiss to silently ask permission to remove the fabric and the younger girl nodded confidently rolling onto her back so the blonde could take the control Stacie had given up.

With her knees either side of Stacies thighs, Aubrey sat back for a second drawing an invisible line from the girl's lips, down between the valley of her breasts, to her belly button and finally in between the brunettes legs. Biting her lip, Aubrey's eyes retraced their original line, finishing by staring Into the younger girl's eyes before an almost silent " _ **please**_ " had left stacies mouth. It was all Aubrey needed to hear as she worked her fingers through the girl's legs and couldn't help the sound that escaped when she found nothing but wet heat.

The two girls crashed their lips together once more as Aubrey began circling 2 fingers over Stacie's clit, her other hand toying with the girl's nipples followed by her mouth nipping lightly.

Stacie could sense the older girl's uncertainty when her hips had bucked and Aubrey had faltered slightly before regaining her composure, but Stacie had needed more and so she grabbed the Blondes hand pulling it further down to her opening, gathering the wetness there over 2 of her own fingers and 2 of Aubrey's, slowly using all 4 fingers to enter her and moving slowly until Aubrey felt more confident and returned to work on Stacies neck allowing Stacie to remove her own hand and enjoy the blonde's movements.

" **More** " Stacie had said so simply, but filled with need and emotion, and Aubrey complied readily, entering with another finger and a few short minutes later, much to Stacie's surprise she felt a light bite directly on her clit and caused the whole brunettes body shuddered " **Aubrey Baby, please, keep going** " a little louder than she had intended, but she didn't care what happened now, as long as Aubrey took her over the edge, Stacie didn't care what else happened.

Her orgasm hit her all at once, it had been more powerful than any she had ever received (or given herself) a moan falling from her lips that drove Aubrey wild and a small smile forming as she came down from the high and pulled the blonde up into a tight embrace and capturing her lips for another kiss.

" **Wow** " Stacie spoke first. " **That good huh?** " Aubrey said with a sense of pride filling her. " **I definitely need to repay you for that, like right now** " Stacie flipped Aubrey onto her back again and the blonde had no issue with having the younger girl do as she wished to her.

Stacie kissed slowly down Aubrey's body, showing particular Interest in the girl's perfectly shaped mounds before moving further south, her tongue dipping into the shorter girl's navel before carrying on.

When Stacie reached the waistband of Aubrey's shorts she hooked her thumbs into both the shorts and the blonde's underwear, glancing up to meet her eyes, a slight nod of the girl's head was all Stacie needed before proceeding to pull the offending articles of clothing down her legs and removing them completely in one swift motion.

Settling her self between the blondes legs Stacie began to nibble on the inside of her legs before Aubrey became audibly more and more frustrated until the tall brunette made one swift lick up the length of Aubrey's spread lips causing her to moan so loudly there was no way the pair wouldn't be able to hide the outcome from the couple in the room above theirs.

Lowering her mouth to Aubrey's opening Stacie grinned up at the girl before pushing her tongue inside the older woman and curling it slightly, Aubrey's hand flew to the Brunettes head, holding her in place groaning to tell the girl between her legs " **don't fucking stop stace** " and the girl had complied. Stacie placed her hands on the Aubrey's hips in order to stop her from bucking, small bruises forming where her fingers gripped, only causing the blonde to tighten her hold in Stacies hair as her orgasm built rapidly.

Pulling her head from the girl's legs Stacie placed one kiss to each thigh making Aubrey glare at her. Stacie smirked at the girl above her thrusting 2 fingers into the girl at a rapid pace and sucking on her clit. It only took an handful of well placed thrusts and Aubrey's hips buckled wildly, telling the taller girl that the older of the pair had been sent tumbling over the edge.

Stacie climbed her way back up the other girl placing a small kiss on Aubrey's lips. And she wrapped her arms around the Blonde's waist pulling her tight, drawing lazy patterns on the girl's abs and placing light kisses on the girl's shoulders " **goodnight princess** "

The two fell asleep shortly after, unaware of the fact that every other bella (expect Emily, who had managed to fall asleep before Stacie had even made it to Aubrey's room) had heard what had transpired behind closed doors.

A single text came into Aubrey from chloe, and from Beca to Stacie, each read the same message " **Maybe we need to organise a room re-shuffle ;) P.S if the other girls can't look at you pair in practice, you can both sort it!** "


	2. Into the Forest

**Bechloe**

" **You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college** " Chloe whispered so quietly on beca had heard. Her eyes flickering to the younger girl's lips and back to her eyes, which had darkened considerably since Chloe had made the statement.

The two girls paused shortly before becoming acutely aware of the other Bella's who lay either side of them in the tiny tent. Chloe was the first to exit the tent, a quick wink directed towards beca before the redhead had completely exited Beca's view. Scrambling out of the tent Beca stood and looked around the her, her eyes catching fiery red hair and beca moved towards it wondering how the other girl had managed to cover such distance in such a short amount of time.

Fat Amy returned from her trip to the bathroom and saw Beca " **what are you doing up shawshank?** " Questioning the much shorter girl. " **What? Nothing, just needed a walk to tire me out** " Beca said, surprising herself with how well she managed to sound so convincing.

" **Ah right, that's cool too I guess, I just thought you'd be out to find Chloe. She over by those trees by the way** " Amy said with a wink " **wh... why would I want to follow Chloe**?" Beca tried to fight back, failing. " **Well, since you've been eye fucking her for the past year and a half I assumed you'd actually grown a set by this point.** " Amy said matter-of-factly before smirking at the brunette and allowing her to go get the girl they had been discussing.

Beca focused on the woods she had seen Chloe go into and approached the edge before calling out for the older girl in a loud whisper " **Chloe** " nothing. " **Chloe, where are you?** " still no reply. So Beca began to slowly enter the forest, trying to catch a glimpse of the hair she loved to run her fingers through when Chloe needed calming down.

When beca was about 10 meters into the forest she felt something come up behind her, spin her round and pin her against the tall tree she had been standing beside.

" **Hey there** " Chloe whispered, her hands on Beca's hips, pinning her in place. " **Hello to you too** " The shorter of the two replied, her eyes trailing down from Chloe's eyes to her lips and back up again to see the other girl was doing the same.

Slowly, Beca reached up and wrapped her hand around Chloe's neck, the other lazily slung over her shoulder and used the hand around her neck to pull the older girl in for a kiss. The pair stayed like this for a few moments, lips moving against each other before Beca's tongue darted out to swipe at Chloe's lower lip, the girl parting them instantly and allowed the shorter girl access to her mouth.

The second their two tongue collided Chloe tried to let out a moan but it was suppressed by the lips still attached to hers. The vibrations that came from Chloe sent Beca in to overdrive, the tempo of their kiss increasing drastically until it had become all teeth and tongue.

The petite brunette flipped the pair over and her hand fell to Chloe's hips, who's hands were gripping at the tied-up hair, releasing the brunette locks down to curl over Beca shoulders and Chloe buried her hands in the newly freed hair.

Beca began drawing circle on Chloe's hips before her hands dipped under the red-heads top, trailing them over the muscle they found there. Her fingertips felt like fire to Chloe and Chloe's abs felt to same to beca. The Shorter of the two removed her lips and began kissing up the older girl's chin to her ear, which she lightly suck on earning another moan of encouragement from the girl on the receiving end before continuing down to her neck.

Beca began to nibble lightly on the stretched out neck she had found before feeling a light tug on her hair and looked up to check Chloe wasn't about to change her mind " **don't leave a mark there** " Beca faltered for a second before smirking up at the girl below her and tugging the hem of the taller girl's shirt, pulling it over her had and immediately lowering herself to the girl's hips.

The brunette began to bite more harshly at the skin just above the hem of Chloe's shorts leaving a collection of smaller hickeys across her skin. Not missing the way Chloe's hips had been bucking while she had created the love bites, Beca began to run one finger along the hem of the shorts while the other did the same to the outline of the red-heads Bra. " **You sure you want to do this?** " Beca asked one last time, she wanted to make sure Chloe was 100% up for what was about to happen.

" **More than anything in the world** " came the genuine reply before Chloe pulled beca into a searing kiss while lifting the smaller girl's shirt off her body. The two took a second to appreciate each other, the swell of their breasts, tight abs, and each other's red swollen lips. Chloe then proceeded to bend down and returned the favour to Beca's breasts as what she had received on her hips.

This had done it for Beca and the girl dipped her finger into the shorts and underwear of the other girl. Dipping her hand slightly Beca felt Chloe's lips and spread them so she could rub her finger through the wetness she found there. Chloe's head snapped back with a loud moan that neither were sure if it would reach the tent, but neither cared either as Chloe leant down to capture Beca's lips again while her hips rocked slowly against Beca's hand which was currently focusing on drawing right circles around her clit.

Chloe was the one to break the kiss this time a breathy " **More beca, I need you Inside me, please** " and although Chloe was always an open person, this was as vulnerable as Beca had even seen her. And wanting to take the girl over the metaphorical 'edge' was all Beca wanted in life, she didn't care about Worlds, she didn't care about the internship, in that moment all she cared about was Chloe.

Slowly Beca lowered her hand even further and lined to fingers up at Chloe's entrance before entering her slowly and Beca moaned at the warmth she found there, that sound becoming Chloe's favourite in the world in an instant. The Brunette paused to allow the girl she was currently inside to adjust until she felt Chloe lift her hips and grind back down onto the smaller girl's hand.

Beca let Chloe set the pace, finding it a little difficult to move her hand with the restraints of Chloe's clothes, so she decided to lower them to Chloe's mid thigh o my to find that they reached there Chloe told her to take them off completely.

With Chloe's shorts and underwear hanging around one ankle Beca was able to use her leg to drive her hand into the red head with more force while her lips continued to work on her breasts and neck. She began to curl her fingers and Chloe had to grip onto the brunettes shoulders in order to hold herself up " **I'm so close"** Chloe whispered out breathily and Beca's doubled her ministrations using her other hand to play with the girl's clit, and it only took a few more seconds before Chloe's legs gave out on her and Beca had to use her body to pin the older girl to the tree, to stop her from falling.

When Chloe recovered from her orgasm she looked at beca, a soft smile on her face before taking her lips in her own. Chloe released them shortly after and heard Beca ask " **enjoy the experiment?** " A smirk tugging on her lips accomplices by a quick wink before she stepped back to allow Chloe to get dressed again before looking for her own shirt.

" **What do you think you're doing?** " Chloe asked the brunette who looked at her confused " **I'm getting my shirt so we can go back to the tent** " the brunette replied. " **Hmmm nope there's something I need to take care of first** " Chloe began to push the smaller girl against the tree she had just been help up on " **you** " Chloe added before attacking the girl's lips again, tugging on her lower lip, enticing a moan from the younger girl, which only proved to make the red-head more determined that she was going to make Beca feel the was she just had.

Feeling that the Brunette would already be worked up from what she had done, Chloe took no time in lowering Beca's pyjamas and dropping to her knees, slowly licking and biting her way up the younger girl's legs, which seemed to part further and further with every touch of Chloe's mouth. When The red-head has reached the apex of the other girl's legs she spent extra long biting and sucking at the skin on her inner thigh.

" **Shit** " Chloe heard drift from above her and took this as a hint to continue. Her next movement was one long lick from Beca's opening to her clit and back down again. Beca quietly and absent-mindedly said " **fuck me,** **Chloe** " meaning it more figuratively the literally, but Chloe took it literally (not that Beca would complain) and drive her tongue into the small girl's opening, taking a second to appreciate the taste that was pure _Beca_.

This continued for a few more minutes, Chloe's tongue buried inside Beca and her fingers working the girl's clit. And Beca hand one hand on Chloe's head, keeping her in place, while the other toyed with her nipples that were hard because of the arousal she was feeling as well as the cold night air surrounding them.

" **I'm gonna cum chlo** " heading this drove Chloe wild, swapping her hand and mouth so she could drive her fingers into the brunette allowing her to admit " **me too** " it took a second for Beca to catch on to the statement but when she did, she glanced down to see Chloe's fucking her while playing with herself and the sight had sent Beca tumbling over the edge, Chloe following close behind her.

The two girls rested for a couple of minutes, lightly nipping at each other's lips before Beca said " **we really should get some sleep, Aubrey's gonna team build us into the ground tomorrow** " with a roll of her eyes. " **Yea I guess you're right, but before we go can I ask you something?** " Chloe questioned not fully making eye contact with the other girl.

" **Of course Chlo** " slightly worried she had done something wrong. " **Can we keep doing this, like once we're back at Barden?** " Chloe asked hopefully finally meeting Beca's eyes. " **I could think of nothing better** " Beca replies before the pair began to walk, and the brunette slipped her hand beneath Chloe's shorts to grab at her ass. Chloe raised her eyebrow at the younger girl " **what? I'm an ass man** " cane the reply with a wink, leading Chloe to roll here eyes.

Chloe stopped the pair before pointing towards the camp's chalets " **I think the only ass we have to worry about Aubrey riding tomorrow is Stacie's** " she said directing Beca's attention to the 2 girls currently feeling each other up while trying, and failing, to unlock the door to Aubrey's dedicated chalet.

" **Good for them, maybe Stacie can soften Aubrey up and she won't be such a hard ass anymore** " Beca stated, which only earns her a light slap from the taller girl followed by a deep kiss before the returned to the tent.


	3. After Party

BECOMMISSAR

It was the night of the worlds and the Bellas had just won, they beat all the odds to save their legacy and pass it on to future Bellas to carry the name.

With only a few days before they had to return to their Lives in America and the uncertainty it carried for most of them. So I'm an attempt to distract their minds from what lay ahead the Bella's decided to go on a night out, the drinking age in Europe only being 18 meant that Emily wasn't left behind in the hotel room.

After getting ready the girls all gathered in the reception of the the hotel they were staying in, only to come face to face with DSM who also appeared to be going out.

Kommisar approached Beca first, " **I suppose I should congratulate you little mouse, you beat us, not many people can say that** " the blonde's voice floated down and into Beca's ear, throwing her off for a second before replying " **you're still built like a goddess though so I guess I should congratulate you too, on your stunning physique** " Beca replied earning looks from everyone else in the room before reddening and turning to Chloe " **she makes me so confused, help me** "

Chloe decided to take pity on the girl and stepped in front of her " **well, we're heading into town, like a last party together until we have to go back to America, if you guys wanted to join us.** " Pieter began to decline Chloe's offer before Kommisar cut in "we'd love to come and celebrate with the bellas" a smirk thrown in The petite brunettes direction.

An hour later and a considerable number of drink and Beca was currently grinding on Stacie in the middle of the dance floor before pulling herself away, the taller brunette moving to find someone else to dance with.

Beca returned to the booth the bellas and DSM had been sharing throughout the night, however with most people drunk and therefore either dancing, throwing up, passed out or already back at the hotel it meant beca had the booth to herself.

The short brunette put her head in her hands trying to focus on sobering up a little, " **are you feeling okay little mouse?** " Came a voice from above beca and the girl turned her head up to look at kommisar noticing what she was wearing, a pair of leather trousers and a black top with a very deep plunged collar. Swallowing audibly Becca nodded her head " **yeah, just need to sober up a little before I drink anymore** " the smaller of the two admitted. " **Ah yes, I always forget you Americans start drinking at a later age so tend to be light weights** " the blonde said, lightly pushing beca across the seat so she could sit beside her.

" **I am not a light weight** " beca tried to say, slurring her words so kommisar had to take a minute to fully comprehend what she had the other girl had said. " **Of course you are not... you are very sexy tonight feisty mouse** " kommisar told Beca so easily the brunette began blushing instantly, thankful the club was dark and it would be near impossible to see the blood rush.

Kommisar began to run her hand up Beca's exposed thigh before leaning in and nibbling on the girl's neck. " **Take me to your room** " Beca said to the taller girl and saw how her eyes widened before capturing her lips roughly and pulling away shortly after, the Blonde's lower lip between her teeth " **now** "

Kommisar shot out of her seat and out of the double doors at the entrance, dragging the brunette behind her. They waited a few short minutes for a cab, Beca sending a text to her team-mates " **I'm not feeling too well guys so I've headed back to the hotel, have fun though!** " And the Brunette was very impressed with her ability to type the message with few errors.

When the taxi finally showed up the two girl's scrambled into the back seat, kommisar pulling Beca onto her lap and attacking her lips. Beca moaned at the force behind the kiss, only further driving Kommisar's lust for the petite girl on top of her.

Too soon, yet not soon enough at the same time, the taxi pulled up to the front door and the blonde chucked 20 Euros at the driver before the pair nearly sprinted through the reception area to the elevators, neither being able to keep their hands off each other.

When the lift Came Beca entered first, grabbing the taller girl's shirt and pulling her in, her tongue entering the other girl's mouth straight away. The two girls stopped at random floors as kommisars elbow had hit the buttons to these floor by accident before giving up and breaking their kiss, becoming frustrated at how little they had progressed in the time since reaching the hotel.

The second the pair entered the room given to kommisar they made their way over to the double bed, Beca pulling and Kommisar pushing. When Beca felt her knees hit the bed she began to lift herself onto the bed and the blonde had gripped the back of her legs helping lift her onto the bed before climbing up after her and hovering over the petite brunette.

As their kisses continued Beca pushed at the shoulders of the taller girl's shirt demanding she remove it, doing the same to her own before kommisar removed both of their trousers. They each took a minute to soak each other's bodies in before beca flipped the pair over so she was straddling the Tall Blonde Goddess (as she had described her previously) leaving down to bite harshly on the girl's neck,and the skin she found there.

Kommisar moaned loudly in Beca's ear before pulling her back into a searing kiss, using this time to rid Beca of the red of her clothing while she did the same to her own. The stronger of the two tried to flip beca onto her back again before the brunette summoned an unusual amount of force to hold herself in place " **I want to ride your fingers** " beca had whispered into kommisar's ear and the blonde could do nothing but lie back as the image entered her head.

Beca, becoming impatient began grinding herself on the abs she found below her until, finally, she felt two hands at her hips golding her In place and looked down at the girl below her. Kommisar pulled Beca down by her neck to connect their lips again while lining 2 fingers up at Beca's entrance, moving her other hand back down to the brunettes hips to pull her down onto her fingers.

The petite girl sat up again, throwing her head back at the sensation of two long fingers buried deep inside her. After a short second beca began rocking her hips again before leaning down to attack the blondes long neck and marking the skin their as her own.

Kommissar didn't seem to mind, completely entranced by the image of the small girl rocking her hips back and forth, but the taller girl needed more, so she used her freed hand to guide Beca's hips up and slamming them back down onto her fingers " **holy fuck** " beca said lightly, revelling in the feeling the girl below her was providing. Finding the movement that had just occurred much more pleasurable than what she had originally being doing beca began lifting her self and dropping quickly and deeply onto the hand she found there.

" **Are you close baby** " kommissar asked the small girl above her beginning to thrust her hips up to both, drive her fingers deeper (if that was possible) and provide herself with some desperately needed tricking " **mmhmm** " was the only reply as beca felt the heat low in her stomach continue to grow.

Kommisar decided she needed to see the other girl cum now and curled her fingers towards her, hitting the brunettes G-spot, while driving even harder into the girl above her. All it took was a few more strokes before beca came tumbling down with a moan loud enough for the rest of the floor to hear.

She lay on the tall blonde, who was drawing lazy circles on the brunettes back, until she regained her energy and smirked up at the taller woman " **your turn** " beca winked before beginning to lower herself, placing a kiss directly onto Kommissar's clit, making her buck more than was expected.

" **Please Beca, watching you cum turned me on so much** " this was all beca needed before she thrusted her tongue deep into the blondes opening while using one hand to toys with her nipples and the other to rub light , lazy circles on her clit.

This continued for a few minutes until Beca felt The other woman muscles begin to wrap around her tongue and decided to remove it and stopping her ministrations on the girl's other body parts.

" **Why the fuck did you stop, I was so close** " kommissar asked beca, agitation clear in her voice. Beca crawled up her body before whispering, " **i wanted to hear you swear first, it's hot as fuck** " before ramming 3 fingers into the tight opening she was previously working her tongue on, instead drawing random words with the muscle on the Bonde's clit until she felt a warm liquid hush out, along with the contraction of the taller girl's muscles.

Beca was the first to sit up " **I really did a number on your neck** " she admitted embarrassingly pointing at the large bruise beginning to form. " **I'll just have to get you back in the next round** " Kommissar winked back at the brunette before pulling her back down.

Kommissar did get her own back in beca as the petite brunette had to explain to her second family why the tall Blonde had approached them at breakfast telling the girl to " **eat well, you need your energy for later** " with a wink before Chloe pointed out the purple circle that had formed on Beca's neck causing her to turn a deep shade of red while kommissar laughed from the table beside them.


	4. Stacie's Letter

_**I'd like to take this time to apologise for the other night...and how the light hit your face and made me wanna kiss you. We were moving too fast but you kissed back, so how could I resist? It was a good thing, it was a good night, it was the best night- it was my first time- and now I see... We have a little bit more together.**_

Aubrey was reading the letter she had found on the foot of her bed. As she read the letter a tear began to roll down her cheek " _ **her first time? But she's... she literally told us she has a lot of sex**_ " the blonde thought to herself. " **Oh god, why didn't she tell me** " the blonde finally spoke as she straightened herself, determined to find the brunette and check on her. As she moved through the house, checking each room, the blonde picked up her pace until she had looked throughout the whole house and there was still no sign of the Brunette. Aubrey pulled out her phone and searched through her contact list until she found Stacie's name, she quickly called the girl thankful that the call had been accepted relatively quickly.

" **Aubrey?** " The voice floated through the phone, into Aubrey's ear and right to her heart " **Stacie where are you, I need to talk to you** " the blonde said, trying to keep her voice even so she didn't worry the younger girl " **I'm out with the other Bellas, I'll come home though, if you want?** " Came the reply, the blonde forgot she had turned down the night out. And Aubrey did want her to come home, she wouldn't be able to do anything until she apologised to the Brunette, and talked to her. " **no, it's okay, enjoy your night.** " The blonde said down the phone, unable to hide her disappointment. " **Give me 10 minutes, I'll be there soon** " Stacie told the girl on the other end, hanging up, followed by a number of apologies and excuses about how she wasn't feeling well.

Stacie arrived at the Bella house shortly after and began climbing the stairs " **Bree?** " She called out into the house and was relieved when she heard the blonde speak from her room " **in here Stace** " Aubrey was sat in the middle of her double bed, hard in thought when she heard the brunette open the door to her room, immediately standing to meet the taller girl's eyes. Stacie noticed the letter she had written sitting, opened, on the bedside table and her heart dropped slightly, sensing that Aubrey hadn't received it well. " **Bree,** " The younger girl began, slowly walking across the room to close the distance between the two of them " **that letter... it- I didn't expect a response, I just wanted to let you know that I don't regret it, and it really was special to me.** " She finished, taking Aubrey's pinkie in hers, unsure of how the older girl would react if she did any more.

" **I didn't regret it either, I just wish you had said that it was your first time before... I would've done more, paid more attention.** " The blonde said cupping her free hand under the taller girl's chin and stroking her chin lightly " **I thought you had, you know, slept with people before** " she continued, choosing her words carefully. " **No, someone had said they had, and it made me more popular so I decided as long as I knew the truth why did it matter what everyone else thought. I wanted my first time to be with someone special, and it was.** " The brunette said, smiling softly at the shorter blonde.

Aubrey wrapped her hand around the girl's neck and pulled her down to connect their lips, it was soft but still passionate. It portrayed Aubrey's feelings, hoping the younger girl could understand what she wasn't able to say. At the same time Stacie tried to convey how grateful she was to have Aubrey in her life, and that she was honest about what she had just said. The pair took advantage of the free house as Stacie pulled them towards the Blonde's bed " **you sure you want to do this again** " the older girl checked with the other girl below her as she tucked a strand of beautiful brunette hair behind her ear. " **More sure than I've been in my life** " came the reply as she reached up to pull Aubrey down to reconnect their lips again.

The Blonde took every step much slower this time, softly kissing the taller girl's lips, her hands resting on her hips as her fingers lightly brushed the skin underneath her top. Aubrey was the first to remove her top, wanting to make sure the girl below her felt comfortable, she pulled back but remained straddled over Stacie's thighs as she took the brunette's hands in her own and placed them on her ribs, encouraging her to run her fingers up and down the skin of the older girl's waist.

It was stacie who made the next move, removing her own top and sitting up to place small kisses on the Blonde's chest as she reached round to unhook her bra and let it fall, marvelling in how hard Aubreys nipples had become from the arousal running through her and it encouraged the younger girl to continue. " **Tonight's supposedd to be about you** " Aubrey said, a lot breathier than she had anticipated and the brunette simply responded " **i want to touch you Aubrey, there's no point in me getting everything if i just leave you worked up by the end of the night and don't even get to feel you.** " Hearing Stacie say this made Aubrey's heart swell as she pushed the girl by her shoulders back onto the bed below them.

Deciding the brunette would be worked up enough by now Aubrey began to move her lips from soft lips to softer skin along Stacie's neck, between the valley of her breasts before quickly retracing the path and paying attention to her stiff peaks when she heard an annoyed groan she had initially skipped over the younger girl's breasts. After an adequate amount of time had been spent on each breast, Aubrey resumed her path down the dancer's abs, dipping her tonuge into her bellybutton and revelling in how it made the girl below her arch her back into the touch.

While undoing the button on Stacie's jeans Aubrey semt one last look to her, silently asking if she was still okay, the brunette showing her response by taking the blonde's hand an dipping into her slick folds, encouraging the older girl to continue however she wanted. " **Fuck Stacie, you're so wet** " The older girl half-spoke half- whispered as the brunette's hips started to rock into stilled fingers, looking for any sort of friction. " **Aubrey please, i could listen to you talk to me all day, but right now i really need you inside me** " want evident in her voice led to Aubrey tugging off both of their remaining articles of clothes and moved up to connect her lips with Stacie's as she entered her with one finger.

" **Bree.** " the brunette said, still rocking her hips into the girl above her " **Yea?** " Aubrey said tentatively, worrying she had done something wrong, " **I know that other night was the first time i had sex with anyone else, but that doesn't mean im not used to more than one finger inside me** " came the bashful response. Aubreys eyes went black as her mind created numerous visions of the brunette working on herself with her fingers, and then an assortment of other objects, and she could have sworn she was about to cum from those images alone.

When the blonde remembered where she was, the girl removed her finger before bringing another to enter alongside the first and burying them both deep inside the younger girl, satisfied when Stacie let out a long moan and her hips jutted at the contact. The pace remained the same for a few minutes, Aubrey leaving multiple small bruises across the brunette's body from heavy fingers and sharp teeth, when she felt the girl below her start to tighten aorund her digits Aubrey upped the pace and brought her mouth to circle the bundle of nerves she found there. Stacie was surprised by the change as one hand dug into Blonde locks as the other tugged at a stiff nipple, bringing herself closer to the edge until she finally tumbled over that edge, her body shuddering and hand tightening in the older girl's hair, causing her to become more aroused.

" **That was amazing Aubrey, thank you so much** " Stacie said, pulling her captain up to connect their lips, groaning when she tasted herself on the blonde's lips. The brunette attempted to move her hands down Aubrey's body but was stopped by said girl's hand " **don't you want me to... you know repay the favour?** " the younger girl said, slightly disappointed, but Aubrey simply smiled " **you already did, i came before you did, i couldnt handle the sight of you beneath me apparently** " the blonde said, noticing the slight frown on the brunette's lips. " **really?** " Stacie asked and Aubrey smiled before running her fnger to the other girl's thigh, drawing her attention to the very obvious wet spot that was present, yet somehow Stacie had managed to miss it.

" **Let's get some sleep.** " Aubrey said as she pulled the older girl inbetween her arms and linked their fingers together, listening as Stacie's breaths became deeper, indicating she had fallen asleep, or was about to " **love you Stace** " the blonde said, not expecting the other girl to reply until she heard a faint " **Love you too Bree** " Both girls stayed wrapped in each others arms all night, and their hands, laced together when they were beside each other, which had become much more frequent.


End file.
